1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera where a taking condition is automatically set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of cameras have conventionally been proposed where a taking condition is automatically set based on a predetermined data.
However, when a taking condition automatically set by the camera does not suite a user's intention, the user has to manually re-set it. Furthermore, since a user's intention does not change so frequently, the user has to reset the taking condition every time it is automatically set.
As described above, when a taking condition automatically set by the camera does not suite a user's intention, an advantage to be expected from the automatization cannot be obtained.